


"I promise."

by NotRecommended



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Harry Wants To Die, Harry is eight in this, I promise, it's sad but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus saves Harry from death. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I promise."

He was cold and alone, his body shaking from the chill in the inky blackness of his cupboard.  He was shoved inside after he made dinner with nothing more than a dirty glass of water and a small chicken leg.  He brought his blanket closer to his body, cursing the air conditioning in the house and the fact his  _ family _ decided to keep it so low.  He wished he could be out in the burning heat of the summer season; feeling like he was going to melt sounded much better than feeling like he was going to freeze.  Harry coughed quietly when the cold air burned his nose and throat.  He curled up into a small ball and whimpered, wishing he could leave.  He hated being home.  Sometimes he thought he’d rather be homeless.

He blinked at the darkness around him and sighed.  Maybe he’d finally die.  A small spark of hope flickered in his heart.  He was only eight, but it looked like a promising ending for him.  He felt destroyed, unable to be around the other kids or even receive some type of kindness from the adults he saw daily.  His secret was the only thing that made him happy when he secretly practiced.  Any spark of life that was seen within him was because of the little sparks he made with his magic.  He didn’t want to be in alive when his joy came from something he was forced to hide and was looked down upon for.  He felt a soft pulse from somewhere deep in his body and felt himself get sleepy.  He smiled a little and slowly closed his eyes.

 

“ _ Stay awake Harry, _ ” a deep, gentle voice said.  It made him feel warm inside.  “ _ You can’t go yet. _ ”  He opened his eyes halfway and looked around.  Seeing nothing but darkness made him confused, but he wasn’t afraid.  

 

“Why can’t I go to sleep?”  he mumbled tiredly.  “I don’t wanna be awake ‘nymore…”

 

“ _ You have to stay awake so I can find you, _ ” the voice replied.  “ _ I’m going to take you away to a very special place. _ ”  Harry perked up a little and opened his eyes more.

 

“Some place special? Where?”  The voice chuckled softly at his curiosity and enthusiasm.

 

“ _ Somewhere with a family that will love you and your gift. _ ”  Harry gasped softly.

 

“They’ll love my magic too…?”  he whispered softly, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

“ _ Just let me find you, Harry.  Let me take you to that place. _ ”  Harry grinned and sat up, body feeling warmer the longer the mysterious voice spoke.  He suddenly got suspicious, remembering times he was told that he’d be helped by various adults and other kids.

 

“You’re not lying, are you?  I don’t want Uncle to hurt me again…”  He gasped in fear.  “I don’t want him to hurt you!  You can’t take me or he’ll hurt you!”

 

“ _ I’ll be okay, little one, _ ” the voice replied sadly.  “ _ I can hold back that mean ‘ole whale. _ ”  Harry giggled and held his blanket tighter.

“You promise?”  The door to the cupboard clicked before opening, light shining in his eyes.  He blinked at the sudden brightness.  When his vision cleared up, he saw a pale man with pretty black hair that reminded him of his aunt’s curtains and a funny looking nose.  What made Harry feel warm from his head to his toes and deep inside was the look on his face:  he was smiling a gentle smile and his dark eyes were full of love.  He teared up; no one had ever looked at him that way before.  Harry couldn’t help but smile back through his tears.

 

“ _ I promise. _ ”


End file.
